hearthstunfandomcom-20200214-history
Bots
'''Bots '''are machines acting like retarded humans to boost some loser's gold and rank while exploiting a cheap deck that can be brainlessly piloted to Legend. Bots are obviously a very serious concern of Blizzard because they don't only prove that skill is a myth in HS, but they also devalue the otherwise impressive achievement that is reaching Legend. Most of the time, it is Saltlords who exploit AI slaves to get ahead in Hearthstone, not only because the Free2Play economic system is ass, but also because climbing the ladder is about as enjoyable as gouging your own eyes out. If you instead let a cold, dumb machine do it, you will be immune to cancer, salt and AIDS and you will still get the Legend cardback, as well as 700 gold a week! In short, if you use bots, you are the cool outlaw we all wish we were. However, all outlaws meet their end. This means your account, on which you may have spent dozens of bucks before resorting to bots, will get banned as soon as Blizzard finds out you've been stealing their cash and cheating the system. This will mean that you will have to quit Hearthstone start all over again and dump more money. Things bots can do nowadays * Emote in response to other emotes (this might let them pretend they're human a bit longer) * Greet people at the start of the game (which most people don't do, so this is actually ill-advised) * Rope people playing Cubelock * Play cards in piss-poor sequencing (they might still win if the aggro deck is so mindnumbingly rewarding even tardbot247 manages to get a positive winrate) * Hover over cards to pretend a retarded human is behind the screen instead of a retarded bot * Mulligan for the deck's broken 1-drops (that's right, Zoo apologists, even a bot can do it) * Concede if the enemy is still alive after a certain turn (just like the children who play aggro!) * Grind to 100 gold every day (It won't be suspicious if your loser ass already did this before botting) * Reach Legend (although, let's face it, every single lifeform on Earth can do that) * Concede automatically against an unfavorable class (like a raging baby would!) It is only a matter of time before they develop a stench of smegma and intricate self-loathing. These bots are already too close to a human HStoner and they will replace the community if we are not careful. Things bots can't ever do * Play properly * Play control * Play combo * Play midrange * Play mill * Play against mill (they will still win, but only because mill always loses to aggro) * Post in the Salt Thread * Respond to Rage Friend Requests * Play aggro (though, luckily, you don't need to play well to win with aggro) * Tech their decks against the meta * Kill themselves after being raped by RNJesus * Join Hearthstun * Trade minions * Send Blizzard a request to unban your ass Category:Socialization and Behavior Category:Saltlord Agenda